Areas
Reach The Core is split into several parts, and each part has it's own special twist that sets it apart from the rest. Below are a list of areas and a little information about them. Area 1 The first part of the green planet. There's not much to write about in this area, as the only things to be seen are rocks, materials, power-ups, and a whole lot of dirt. Area 2 After a few days of upgrading and getting to the 100m mark, you'll reach Area 2. Along with the previous things, there is also the addition of insects and insect nests, with both dealing damage in a collision, with the latter giving you a technology. Before long, you'll reach Area 3. Area 3 Starting at the 200m mark, Area 3 doesn't add too much to the table, although it does add bombs, which deal lots of thermal damage if you get too close. The only way to circumvent the damage is to ram into the bomb (giving you a technology) or get away far enough. Greens jems are generated like area 4 and have vision reducing bugs (uncommon to hit one)Eventually, you'll reach Area 4. Area 4 Area 4 begins at the 300m mark, and unlike the last few areas lasting for 100m, Area 4 lasts for 200m. It adds both lasers that reduce your health, and a new type of insect that reduce your vision by around 6 temporarily. The only benefit to reaching Area 4 other than getting closer to the core is the new addition of the green gems. After a very long time, you'll reach Area 5. Area 5 With the 500m mark being the start of Area 5, it's really hard to get to, but after reaching it, you'll be met with energy and thermal durability draining bugs. To make matters worse, the deeper you go, the more thermal durability you lose per second. You can also start finding blue gems in Area 5. After this, you'll get to Area 6. Area 6 After struggling through Area 5, you'll get to 700m and get to Area 6. Thermal durability draining lasers are introduced as well. Take all of the above, and add both a giant insect boss and red gems, and you'll get Area 6. It'll be difficult, but after getting to 800m, you'll finally reach your goal. Area 7 (The Core) Finally, you've reached the core. Upon your first arrival, you'll go into a cut-scene and be kicked out after receiving 50 of every technology. After reaching the core a second time, all of the above will be removed except for the heat problem. You'll also be able to receive plasma here, but upon your second try, you'll probably be quickly turned from 'al dente' to ashes. If you manage to get 100 plasma, you'll be able to jump to another planet. Red Planet After jumping, you'll be able to reach the red planet. It has a little of everything from the different areas sprinkled throughout, including the addition of plasma from the core. That being said, the red planet doesn't have any different areas, so you'll find roughly the same things in 50m as 1000m. However, the amount of resources (specifically plasma) you get per resource block increases the further you get, and the normal earth you drill through slows you down more.